The Longest Day: One Day Madness
by Crusty Bubblehead
Summary: HUMOR FIC  Sehelai kaos hitam misterius di ruang klub basket Shohoku membawa Sakuragi, Mitusi, dan Ryota melalui satu hari yang menggelitik dan mendebarkan  oke, lebay . Oh, tentu aja ada Rukawa, dan Gori... dan Haruko...


**Rating: **General alias semua umur

**Genre: **maunya sih comedy ^^'

**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk dan semua karakter cowok gantengnya adalah milik Inoue Takehiko-sensei (lucky him...) gue cuma berhak atas plot fic ini :p

**~The Longest Day: One Day Madness~**

Pagi-pagi banget, di hall basket SMU Shohoku sudah ada beberapa murid di situ.

Itu sih udah biasa, soalnya anggota klub basket yang masih kelas satu wajib datang lebih pagi dan mengepel lapangan serta menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk latihan.

Sakuragi, sebagai salah satu anggota yang masih kelas satu, hari itu juga udah datang lebih dulu.

"Eh? Apaan nih?" Sewaktu akan ganti baju di ruang loker klubnya, Sakuragi ngeliat sehelai kaos warna hitam yang disablon tulisan 'I love Rukawa' tergeletak di atas meja.

"Iih, amit-amit! Siapa nih yang bawa kaos beginian ke sini! Jangan-jangan semalam ada cewek penggemar si kitsune yang diam-diam nyelinap ke sini. Biar gue buang aja deh nih kaos gak guna!"

Sakuragi segera menyambar kaos tersebut dan siap melemparkannya ke tong sampah di ruang loker. Tiba-tiba Mitsui masuk ruangan.

"Ohayou! Eh, Sakuragi, ngapain loe? Cepet ngepel lapangan sana!"

"Berisik, Micchi! Ini juga mau ngepel!" Sakuragi bersungut-sungut.

Tiba-tiba Mitsui tertarik melihat benda di tangan Sakuragi.

"Kaos siapa tuh? Warna itemnya boleh juga." Mitsui merebut kaos itu dari tangan Sakuragi.

"E-eh, tunggu, Micchi!"

"Haa~~h! Sakuragi! Nggak salah loe!" Mitsui shock berat ngeliat tulisan di kaos yang direbutnya dari Sakuragi. "Gue kira selama ini loe benci dunia akherat sama si Rukawa!"

"Jangan salah paham dulu, Micchi! Gue juga baru nemu tuh kaos di meja pagi ini!" Sakuragi buru-buru menjelaskan dengan panik.

"Yakin loe?" Mitsui memicing curiga.

"Apa tuh maksudnya!" Sakuragi jadi panas ngeliat tingkah Mitsui.

"Oke lah, gue percaya. Tapi siapa ya yang bawa kaos beginian ke sini? Gak mungkin lah anggota klub basket. Kita semua kan cowok…"

"Paagii~!" Tau-tau Ryota nongol di ruang loker juga.

"Eh, Ryochin! Kebetulan nih, ada yang pengen kita tanyain."

"Ada apaan, Sakuragi?"

"Liat nih." Mitsui menyodorkan kaos hitam yang sedang dipermasalahkan ke Ryota.

"Ya ampyuun… Kalo mo bikin kaos klub, desainnya yang bagusan dikit kek! Emangnya kita fans-nya Rukawa?"

"Eh, oneng! Bukan itu!" Mitsui jadi kesel. "Tadi pagi Sakuragi nemu nih kaos di sini. Kita lagi penasaran kira-kira siapa yang naroh kaos ini di sini. Emangnya di klub kita ada yang ngefans ama Rukawa ya?"

"Loe ndiri kan tadi udah bilang gak mungkin, Micchi. Kita kan cowok semua!"

"Sakuragi bener tuh," Ryota ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Eh, tapi tunggu dulu," Sakuragi merendahkan suaranya, "Manajer kita, neng Ayako kan cewek!"

"Haah! No way! Gak mungkin lah Aya-chan naksir Rukawa!" Ryota protes berat. Tampangnya langsung keliatan panik.

"Eh, siapa tau," Mitsui nimpalin. "Apalagi mereka kan dari SMP yang sama bukannya? Siapa tau selama ini Ayako diam-diam naksir berat ama Rukawa!"

"Gak mungkii~~n! Gue gak percaya! Satu-satunya yang ditaksir Aya-chan kan cuma gue!"

"Ke-pede-an loe!" Sakuragi dan Mitsui nyela bareng.

"Gini aja deh," Mitsui langsung angkat bicara, "Ambil logikanya aja, Ayako kan satu-satunya cewek di klub kita, dan lebih dari itu gak mungkin dong orang luar bisa sembarangan masuk ke sini trus naroh tuh kaos. Ya-kan? Ya-kan?" Mitsui minta persetujuan.

"Kali aja cewek yang naroh itu ahli bongkar kunci gitu."

"Jangan nyari-nyari deh, Ryochin."

"Wait, wait!" Ryota tiba-tiba mengacungkan telunjuknya, "Gue tau siapa yang naroh tuh kaos!"

"Siapa?" tanya Mitsui dan Sakuragi berbarengan .

"Haruko!"

"Gak mungkii~~n!" Sekarang giliran Sakuragi yang protes.

"Eh, sebaliknya, ini sangat masuk akal! Kita semua tau kalo Haruko naksir abis ama Rukawa. Udah gitu dia kan adeknya kapten, dia bisa aja dong nitip tuh kaos ama kapten."

"Hmm… masuk akal sih…" Mitsui mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Ih! Gak masuk akal! Gak banget!" Sakuragi masih gak terima.

"Udahlah Sakuragi… ini kemungkinan nomor satu," Ryota nyengir sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu Sakuragi.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang loker terbuka. Rukawa nongol di ambang pintu.

"Eh? Rukawa… kebetulan nih," cengiran Ryota makin lebar.

"Liat nih," Mitsui nyodorin kaos hitam itu ke Rukawa.

Rukawa menerimanya dan membaca tulisan di kaos itu dengan seksama.

"Sori, gue gak minat dengan laki-laki," dia langsung melempar kembali kaos itu ke Mitsui dan berjalan ke lokernya.

"Heh! Enak aja loe! Emangnya gue cowok apaan!"

"Tenang Mitsui, tenang!" Ryota menahan Mitsui sambil dia sendiri nahan ketawa.

"Kitsune…" Sakuragi mendekati Rukawa. "Kira-kira loe tau ini kaos punya siapa?"

Rukawa melirik lagi kaos itu. "Nggak tuh," jawabnya kemudian.

"Udahlah ngapain diurusin," Ryota garuk-garuk kepala. "Sekarang kalian ngepel lapangan aja sana!" ujarnya pada Sakuragi dan Rukawa.

Rukawa langsung berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa ba-bi-bu.

Sakuragi ikutan keluar, tapi sebelumnya dia memungut kaos yang jadi masalah itu dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah.

-x-x-

Meski Sakuragi, Mitsui, dan Ryota sepakat untuk nggak mempermasalahkan mengenai kaos misterius itu, tapi selama latihan berjalan mereka masih kepikiran juga kira-kira makhluk mana yang dengan pede-nya meletakkan kaos itu di ruang klub basket.

Apalagi Sakuragi dan Ryota. Mereka H2C alias harap-harap cemas memikirkan kemungkinan yang naroh kaos itu adalah Haruko atau Ayako.

Setelah latihan pagi selesai, rombongan klub basket segera menuju ruang loker mereka. Sedangkan sebagian lagi mandi di ruang shower.

Di ruang loker yang hampir penuh orang, Akagi ngelirik-lirik ke Rukawa. Ternyata Rukawa ngeh juga diperhatiin sama si Gori.

"Ada apa?" dia nanya ke Akagi dengan nada datar.

"Eh? Nggak… nggak ada apa-apa…He-he-he…"

Rukawa mengerutkan keningnya, tapi dia langsung cuek dan sibuk sendiri lagi.

"Eh-eh, Sakuragi, si bos kenapa tuh ya?" Ryota berbisik ke Sakuragi ngeliat tingkah Akagi yang aneh.

"Ha? Emang kenapa dia?"

"Masak dia dari tadi ngelirikin Rukawa terus. Udah gitu pas kepergok, dia jadi salting gitu."

"Wah. Masa seh? K'napa ya?"

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Aah… seger banget..." Tiba-tiba Mitsui masuk ruangan. Dia baru aja abis mandi di ruang shower.

"Woi-woi, Micchi. Ada gosip neh!" Sakuragi buru-buru deketin Mitsui sambil berbisik. Ryota ikutan nempel.

"Gosip apaan?"

"Masak si Gori bertingkah aneh di depan Rukawa barusan."

"Oh ya?" Mitsui noleh ke Akagi. Bener aja, sambil beresin barang-barangnya, Akagi masih sempet lirak-lirik ke Rukawa.

"Wah-wah. Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan kaos tadi…" Mitsui ikut-ikutan berbisik.

"Tuh, bener kan teori gue! Pasti tuh kaos dari Haruko. Dan sekarang Akagi mo ngecek reaksi Rukawa. Pasti dia lagi nyomblangin Haruko dengan Rukawa deh!" Ryota semangat banget.

"Aah, gak mungkin!" Sakuragi langsung ngotot. "Gori bukan tipe mak comblang!"

"Sok tau loe, kalo iya gimana?" balas Ryota.

"Udah-udah…" Mitsui menengahi, "Kita liat aja gimana reaksi Akagi selanjutnya."

Pas Semua anggota klub mo bubaran untuk menuju kelas masing-masing, tiba-tiba Akagi nyegat Rukawa.

"Eng… Rukawa…" ujarnya ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" Rukawa menoleh.

"Anu... Aku mo ngomongin sesuatu bentar. Bisa ikut aku?"

"Mm… oke." Rukawa mengikuti Akagi yang berjalan ke luar ke arah lapangan belakang sekolah.

"Eh, Sakuragi! Liat tuh!" Ryota narik lengan Sakuragi.

"Wah, mereka mo ngapain ya?"

"Ayo kita ikutin," tau-tau Mitsui nongol di belakang mereka.

Di lapangan belakang sekolah, Gori cuma berdua dengan Rukawa.

Mereka tidak mengindahkan semut-semut merah yang berbaris di dinding dan menatap mereka dengan curiga.

"Mau ngomongin apa?" tanya Rukawa.

"Anu… eh… tadi-… tadi pagi, sebelum latihan, ngeliat sesuatu gak?" Gori keliatan gugup.

"Ha?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh memang. Udah pasti Rukawa ngeliat sesuatu tadi pagi, orang dia punya mata gitu loh.

"Maksud-… maksudku… Benda di ruang loker… Anu…"

Dalam hati, Rukawa mikir, 'Nih orang kenapa sih? Buang-buang waktu aja deh. Buruan napa ngomong. Kalo dia bukan kapten klub basket, udah gue jitak dari tadi… bete banget…'

Sementara itu, dari balik semak-semak di dekat lapangan itu, ada tiga pasang mata mengintip.

"Wah, si Gori ngomongin apa ya? Gak kedengeran dari sini…" Sakuragi berbisik.

"Eh, kita geser lebih deket yuk."

"Jangan, Mitsui. Ntar kalo ketahuan bisa berabe. Bisa-bisa kita diganjar bogem Gorila-nya yang maut…" cegah Ryota.

"Iya sih… tapi penasaran nih, gue pengen tau apa yang mereka omongin…"

Tanpa tau sedang diintip, Akagi masih aja grogi mo ngomong ke Rukawa. Dari tadi yang keluar dari mulutnya cuma 'anu-anu' aja.

"Sebenernya mo ngomong apa sih kapten?" Rukawa mulai nggak sabar.

"Eh, itu… anu…"

'Tuh kan, anu lagi…' Rukawa bersungut-sungut dalam hati. "Gini aja deh anu… eh, kapten…" Rukawa jadi ikut ber-anu-anu. "Sekarang jam pelajaran hampir dimulai. Gimana kalo ngomonginnya nanti pas latihan siang aja."

"Euh… i-iya deh…" Akagi nurut aja meski agak kecewa.

Lalu Rukawa langsung ninggalin sang kapten yang masih bengong di tempat.

"Eh-eh! Si Rukawa cabut tuh!" Ryota nyolek-nyolek Sakuragi dengan semangat.

"Iya, iya! Gue juga bisa liat!"

"Wah, kita jadi gak tau deh mereka ngomongin apa," Mitsui masih kecewa.

"Udahlah, ntar kita tanya aja langsung ama Rukawa," ujar Ryota.

"Emang dia mau cerita? Dia kan sok pendiem gitu."

"Tenang aja, Sakuragi. Ntar gue cari ide deh," Jawab Ryota sambil nyengir.

-x-x-

Latihan siang klub basket Shohoku hampir dimulai.

"Oi, Rukawa," Ryota ngedeketin Rukawa yang lagi ganti sepatu, "Gue mo nanya sesuatu nih."

"Apa?"

"Sebenernya kemaren Akagi bilang mo ngomongin sesuatu ke gue hari ini. Tapi dari tadi pagi dia gak bilang apa-apa. Pas gue tanya, katanya tanya aja ke Rukawa. So, gue mo nanya nih, hari ini Akagi bilang sesuatu yang khusus ke loe aja gak?"

Rukawa memperhatikan wajah Ryota. "Mm… ada sih…" jawabnya kemudian.

"Oh ya? Dia bilang apa?" Ryota pura-pura terkejut.

"Dia bilang 'anu'."

"Ha?"

Rukawa langsung berdiri dan menuju hall basket.

"Eh, t-tunggu, Rukawa! Maksudnya apa?"

"Ya itu tadi, dia cuma bilang 'anu' ke gue."

'Heeh? Si kapten gila kali ya?' pikir Ryota dalam hati. "Selain itu dia gak bilang apa-apa lagi?" Ryota masih penasaran.

"Sebenernya sih dia nanya ke gue, gue ngeliat sesuatu gak sebelum latihan pagi tadi. Dia juga nyebut tentang benda di ruang loker. Tapi secara keseluruhan sih gue gak ngerti. Dia cuma ngomong'anu-anu' mulu sih. A.A.D.A?"

"Apaan tuh?"

"Ada Apa Dengan Anu." Rukawa langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Ih, jayus banget…" Ryota mencibir.

Setelah mendapat Informasi penting itu, Ryota langsung mengabarkannya ke Sakuragi dan Mitsui.

"Waah… gak salah lagi tuh! Akagi emang lagi nyomblangin Haruko dengan Rukawa!" Mitsui tampak semangat.

"Uuh! Kalian kok dari tadi ngomongnya gitu mulu sih! Jangan terlalu cepet ngambil kesimpulan!"

"Sakuragi, loe masih aja gak mau nerima kenyataan," jawab Ryota santai.

"Uurgh!" Sakuragi garuk-garuk kepala dengan kesel. 'Siaul si Gori. Masa seh dia tega-teganya begitu?'

Selepas latihan siang, lagi-lagi tiga orang penasaran dan kurang kerjaan, alias Sakuragi, Ryota, dan Mitsui mergokin Rukawa dan Akagi pergi ke lapangan belakang.

Dan lagi-lagi juga mereka ngekor. Kali ini mereka berusaha dapet tempat yang strategis supaya bisa nguping omongan dua orang tersebut.

"Nah, gini loh, Rukawa… yang mo kubicarakan adalah…" Akagi udah keliatan lebih tenang dari yang tadi pagi.

"Eh-eh! Dengerin tuh! Jangan berisik!" Ryota keliatan napsu banget.

"Perasaan yang berisik loe deh…" Sakuragi jadi sebel.

"Yang mo kubicarakan adalah…" lanjut Akagi, "Tentang kaos berwarna hitam yang ada di ruang loker klub kita…"

"Bingo!" Mitsui menjentikkan jarinya. Ryota nyengir super lebar, sementara Sakuragi dag-dig-dug.

"Kaos?" Rukawa mengangkat alisnya.

"Iya, tadi pagi kamu pasti datang lebih dulu karena harus ngepel lapangan. Apa kamu ngeliat ada kaos hitam di atas meja?"

"Ngg…" Rukawa sedang mengira-ngira apakah yang dimaksud Akagi adalah kaos yang tadi pagi diperlihatkan Mitsui.

"Gimana?" tanya Akagi H2C.

"Kayaknya sih... ngeliat…"

"Beneran! Terus kaos itu sekarang di mana?"

"Emang itu kaosnya kapten ya?" tanya Rukawa agak ragu.

"Ah? Eh… ng… anu…"

'Yaah, anu lagi' pikir Rukawa menghela napas.

"Wuah, si Rukawa straight to the point juga nanya kayak gitu," bisik Mitsui dari balik semak-semak.

"Gue rasa diam-diam dia juga penasaran," jawab Ryota nyengir.

"Sebenernya itu kaos milik…" Akagi langsung gugup. Wajahnya agak memerah delima gitu.

"Ya, udahlah, gak masalah itu kaos siapa," Rukawa jadi gak tega.

"Yaaah! Kitsune payaah!" seru Sakuragi tertahan. Soalnya dia penasaran banget pengen denger jawaban dari Akagi.

"Kalo keberadaan kaos itu sekarang sih gue gak tau. Sebaiknya kapten tanya ke Sakuragi, Ryota, atau Mitsui. Soalnya yang nemu kaos itu mereka duluan."

"Haa~h! Yang beneng, eh… yang bener!" Akagi tampak panik.

"Iya. Eh, kapten cuma mo nanya itu aja kan? Kalo gitu gue cabut dulu ya…" Rukawa langsung ngeloyor sebelum Akagi sempat jawab.

"Wah-wah… si bos keliatan shock tuh…" gumam Ryota.

"K'napa ya? Apa dia gak rela kita yang nemuin tuh kaos?"

"Mungkin dia takut kita ledekin, Micchi," jawab Sakuragi.

"Eeh… ngomong-ngomong soal ngeledekin…" Ryota langsung membelalakkan matanya, " Jangan-jangan itu kaos punya si kapten sendiri!"

"HAAA~~H!"

Suara super kenceng dari Sakuragi dan Mitsui membuat Akagi menoleh ke arah semak-semak.

"Gawat! Dia berjalan ke sini!" Ryota langsung panik.

"Ayo cabut!" Sakuragi, Ryota, dan Mitsui langsung keluar dari semak-semak dan lari tunggang-langgang gak jelas.

"Sialan tuh anak-anak… rupanya mereka nguping pembicaraanku…" Akagi mengepal dengan geram sekaligus malu.

-x-x-

Sakuragi, Ryota, dan Mitsui terduduk di tanah sambil tersengal-sengal.

"Gawat nih... hosh-hosh… kita… hosh-hosh… ketahuan ama… hosh-hosh… si Gori…" Sakuragi mengelap keringatnya.

"Waduh… hosh-hosh… dia pasti… hosh-hosh… marah besar…" Ryota terkapar sambil membayangkan Akagi yang ngamuk berat.

"Tenang aja lagi… hosh-hosh…" Mitsui ikutan ngomong, "Dia gak akan… hosh-hosh… marah ama kita… hosh-hosh…

Soalnya… hosh-hosh… dia pengen nanya soal… hosh-hosh… kaos itu ke kita…"

"Bener… hosh… juga… hosh…"

"Ngomong-ngomong… hosh… gue mulai yakin tuh hosh, eh… tuh kaos punya Gori."

"Lagi-lagi loe nge-hosh, eh… ngeles…Sakuragi." Ryota nyela.

"Tapi gue setuju dengan Sakuragi-hosh. Lagian yang pertama mengajukan teori ini kan loe-hosh." Mitsui menuding Ryota.

"Iya juga hosh, eh... iya juga sih..."

"Ya udah, nanti kita tunggu aja sampai Gori nanya langsung ke kita."

"Okay."

-x-x-

Menjelang latihan sore alias latihan terakhir untuk hari itu, Sakuragi, Ryota, dan Mitsui agak deg-degan. Mereka masih khawatir Akagi bakal ngamuk.

Sewaktu Sakuragi sedang ganti baju, Akagi nyamperin dia.

"Sakuragi…"

"Wuah! Go-Gori!" Saking kagetnya, Sakuragi hampr aja ngelempar seragamnya ke muka Akagi. "A-ada apaan Gori?"

Sementara itu, Ryota dan Mitsui yang ada di luar ruang loker ngintip sambil deg-degan abis.

"Hmm… begini… habis latihan hari ini selesai, kamu jangan langsung pulang ya. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu di ruang ini."

"Ma-mau ngomong apa?" tanya Sakuragi agak gugup.

"Nanti aja…" Akagi pergi keluar.

Ryota dan Mitsui langsung ngumpet saat Akagi melewati pintu ruang loker. Setelah Akagi menghilang dari pandangan, mereka buru-buru masuk dan ngerubung Sakuragi.

"Eh, dia bilang apa?"

"Katanya dia mo ngomong ama gue sehabis latihan."

"Waduh, pasti mo nanya soal kaos itu deh," Mitsui menyilangkan lengannya sambil pasang tampang serieus.

"Loe gak takut, Sakuragi?"

"Yaah, meski Gori itu nyeremin juga kalo lagi marah, tapi gak ada yang ditakutkan oleh Sakuragi ini! Nyahaha!"

"Sukur deh kalo gitu…" Ryota nyengir. "Ayok kita ke hall."

-x-x-

Latihan sore selesai pada malam hari.

Anggota klub basket buru-buru balik ke ruang loker karena mereka kepengen langsung pulang dan mengisi perut yang sedari tadi udah dangdutan.

"Sakuragi, good luck ya!" Ryota menepuk bahu Sakuragi.

"Besok ceritain ya apa aja yang diomongin si Akagi," Mitsui keliatan lebih peduli dibanding Ryota.

"Yaa-yaa…" Sakuragi menjawab sekenanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Sewaktu akan menuju ruang shower, tiba-tiba Rukawa menghampiri Sakuragi.

"Oi."

"Ha?" Sakuragi menoleh

"Sebaiknya hari ini loe gak perlu ketemu kapten."

"He?"

"Kalian janjian mo ngomongin sesuatu kan sesudah ini? Gue sarankan mending loe pulang aja deh."

"Ho?"

"Soalnya bisa-bisa loe mati berdiri nanti."

"Hu?"

"Ha-He Ha-He aja! Do aho…" Rukawa langsung ngeloyor.

"Siaul! Jangan sembarangan panggil gue 'do aho'!" Sakuragi langsung spanning. Tapi Rukawa udah lenyap entah ke mana.

"Dia tadi ngomongin apaan sih? Mati berdiri? Emang kenapa? Kalo si Gori mo menghajar gue habis-haisan, gue gak akan kalah. Sakuragi gitu loh…" Sakuragi kembali berjalan dengan santainya ke ruang shower.

-x-x-

Sekolah udah sepi. Sakuragi tinggal berdua aja dengan Gori di ruang loker.

Tapi, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, ternyata Ryota, Mitsui, dan Rukawa nguping diam-diam di luar ruangan itu.

"Eh, Rukawa, ngapain loe ikutan? Loe penasaran juga ya ama masalah kaos itu?" tanya Ryota.

"Pasti lo pengen tau kan cewek mana yang berani nekat kayak gitu... he-he…" Mitsui ikut-ikutan ngeledek.

"Gue cuma mo ngeliat saat-saat kematian monyet rambut merah itu aja kok," jawab Rukawa santai, "Lagian gue udah tau itu ulah siapa."

"HA-! Hmph!" Ryota langsung membekap mulut Mitsui sebelum suara toa-nya bikin mereka ketahuan lagi.

"Loe udah tau itu perbuatan siapa?" Ryota nanya setengah gak percaya.

"Ya."

"Siapa?" tanya Mitsui dan Ryota berbarengan.

"Itu…"

"Begini, Sakuragi…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Akagi dari dalam ruangan.

"Sst-sst!" Ryota dan yang lain langsung menguping dengan seksama.

"Ada apa nih, Gori?"

"Tadi pagi ada kaos hitam di atas meja di ruang loker ini. Aku tadi udah nanya ke Rukawa kalo-kalo dia liat kaos itu. Tapi kata Rukawa, yang nemu kaos itu kamu duluan. Jadi aku mau nanya, sekarang kaos itu ada di mana."

"Engg… maksud loe kaos hitam yang ada tulisan 'I love Rukawa' itu ya…" tanya Sakuragi hati-hati.

"I-iya.." jawab Akagi agak malu-malu.

Sementara itu, di luar, Ryota dan Mitsui menahan napas.

"Kalo kaos itu sih tadi pagi gue buang ke tong sampah," jawab Sakuragi santai.

"Haa~~h! Kenapa~!"

"Habis tuh kaos kan gak berguna di sini. Emangnya diantara kita ada fans-nya Rukawa? Nggak mungkin kan?"

"Euh… iya sih…"

"Emang itu kaos punya loe atau bukan? Kok ampe keukeuh gitu sih nyariin?" tanya Sakuragi agak deg-degan masih memikirkan kemungkinan kaos itu milik Haruko.

"Eh… i-iya…itu kaos gue..."

"Ya ampuun…" desis Ryota. "Masak sih si bos ngefans ama Rukawa?"

"Sst!" Mitsui nyuruh Ryota diam

"Ja-ja-jadi," ujar Sakuragi agak tergagap, "Loe ngefans ama Rukawa, Gori!"

"Nggak lah!" Akagi langsung menolak dengan panik. Tampangnya masih bersemu merah bata.

"Trus, kenapa tuh kaos ada tulisan kayak gitu?" desak Sakuragi.

"Itu… sebenarnya cuma kesalahan kecil… Aku minta tolong pada seseorang untuk nyablon kaos itu khusus untukku. Seharusnya tulisannya bukan kayak gitu."

"Ooh…" Sakuragi menghela napas lega, "Cuma salah cetak toh… gue udah ngeri aja deket-deket loe… he-he…"

"He-he…" Akagi nyengir asem.

"Emangnya seharusnya tulisannya apa?" tanya Sakuragi.

"Engg… itu… "

"Siap-siap panggil ambulans…" ujar Rukawa sambil pergi ninggalin Ryota dan Mitsui.

"Eh, loe mo kemana?" tanya Mitsui.

"Pulang."

"Ayo, Gori. Bilang aja, gak usah malu-malu… tulisan sebenarnya apa sih?" Sakuragi cengar-cengir.

"Itu… harusnya tertulis… I love… Sakuragi…"

GUBRAK!

Sakuragi pingsan dengan sukses.

Sementara itu di luar terdengar bunyi gubrak yang lain. Mitsui dan Ryota juga ikutan KO mendengar pengakuan cinta Akagi.

"Sa-Sakuragi! Bangun oi!" Akagi menghampiri Sakuragi dengan panik.

Di luar, di tengah-tengah kesadaran yang mulai menipis, Ryota berkata pada Mitsui, "Kira-kira… Rukawa tau dari siapa ya kenyataan pahit ini?"

"Gak… tau…"

Bluk… Mitsui dan Ryota pun pingsan dengan damai.

Sementara itu, Rukawa yang dengan tenangnya mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah, mengira-ngira sedang apa Sakuragi dan yang lain sekarang.

Sebenarnya sewaktu jam istirahat siang tadi, Rukawa berpapasan dengan Haruko. Dengan panik, Haruko buru-buru minta tolong ke Rukawa supaya ngambilin kaos hitam itu dari ruang klub dan menyerahkannya pada Haruko.

Soalnya Haruko udah salah nyablon untuk Akagi dan dia takut Akagi dapet masalah agar-gara kekacauan itu.

Masih sambil mengayuh sepedanya, Rukawa tersenyum santai, "Yaah... Sakuragi pasti baik-baik aja. Dia kan tensai…"

**~ The End... I think... ^^' ~**


End file.
